


Chase and His Bastard Cat Anti

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Jacksepticeye Egos Drabbles [28]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat!Anti, Fluff, Gen, Soft Anti, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: The misadventures of Chase and his demon cat Anti who loves making the other ego's lives hell while he's completely sweet on the cat dad.
Relationships: Chase Brody & Antisepticeye, Sean McLoughlin & Sean McLoughlin
Series: Jacksepticeye Egos Drabbles [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1210824
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Chase and His Bastard Cat Anti

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some daily serotonin

The silence of the Septic HQ when it was three in the morning can be eerie when you’re not used to having the normally loud household this still and quiet. Thankfully for Chase, he was used to experiencing this rare instance of silence with how often he woke up in the middle of the night from his nightmares.

Chase nursed his cooling mug of green tea while he stared at one of the empty walls of the living room blankly.

He woke up from another one of his nightmares which had him walking into his old house and finding his kids and Stacy’s dead bodies on the floor. What made the nightmare worse this night was when he looked down and saw that he was holding a broken shard of his whiskey bottle and it was dripping with  **_their_ ** blood. He woke up gasping and sobbing into his hands after their empty eyes stared into his widened horrified face and told him that this was all his fault.

He had been sober for an entire year already but  **_god_ ** did those nightmares make him yearn for that addicting drink and its burning trial down his throat which helped remind him that he was awake and that those nightmares will always stay right where they belong: in his fucked up mind.

“ **_Mrow~!_ ** ” Chase was dragged out of his mind by the insistent slapping on his nose and the demanding yowl. He blinked his baby blue eyes into focusing back into reality and was met with glowing green eyes.

“You’re getting all of your cat hair in my tea, Anti.” Chase deadpanned and gave the highly intelligent demonic black feline an unimpressed stare when he shook his entire body to allow more of his fur to taint Chase’s precious tea to spite the man for his comment. “You’re lucky I’m not allergic to cats like Jack and I make sure to bathe you every other day or else you won’t have this poor sucker spoiling you rotten.”

The cat merely meowed and blinked up at him innocently. Anti licked the tip of his nose, acting cute and shit as if he wouldn’t rip any other person’s face off if they spoke to him like that, before curling up into a black ball of void in his lap. Chase sighed, fondness warming up his chest, before he started stroking his cat’s entire body and combed his fingers through all of that lustrous soft fur.

He finally cracked the first smile of the day when Anti started purring loudly like a motorboat. “Sorry for robbing you of your human pillow, your Majesty. I didn’t want to accidentally kick you in my sleep while I’m having one of those nightmares.”

As if to show him that he was forgiven, his cat bumped his head against his palm. A silent demand for pets as well as a sign of forgiveness for leaving him alone in his room seeing as the black cat hated anyone petting him unless it was Chase. He answered the not so subtle demand by scratching the spot behind the cat’s ears, chuckling at the increase of volume of the purring.

Chase took a sip of his tea, ignoring the small black strands with the patience a cat owner could only have, and fully relaxed against the couch.

“Thanks for keeping me company, Anti.” Chase smiled down at the happy cat. “You’re the best fur baby anyone could ever ask for.”


End file.
